Séduction
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Pick your card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Niveau Extrême. Ace Of Hearts : écrire une histoire de flirt. Entre Rose et Scorpius, les sentiments sont très forts, voire violents : ils se détestent depuis le premier regard. Et Albus et le témoin impuissant de la mésentente de sa cousine et de son meilleur ami... Scorose. One Shot.


**Défi "Pick your card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. NIVEAU 4: (CRAZY/INSANE/ARE YOU MAD?)  
Ace of Hearts: Ecrivez une fanfiction sur un flirt.  
**

* * *

Leur première rencontre avait été plutôt mouvementée. Quand Rose avait reconnu la personne qui était à côté de son cousin dans le train, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être volontairement méchante.

Elle l'avait regretté par la suite. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être quelqu'un de volontairement méchant. Mais il était un Malefoy et son père en avait suffisamment parlé pour qu'elle décide d'emblée qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Elle avait ignoré le regard stupéfait et légèrement blessé de son cousin et elle était partie, un peu honteuse. Ce n'était pas comme si Albus était un garçon si sociable que ça.

Lors de la cérémonie de la répartition, elle l'avait observé. Il discutait avec son cousin, tête blonde contre tête brune. Sans surprise, il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Comme son père avant lui.

Quand Albus avait été lui aussi réparti à Serpentard, elle était restée bouche bée. Comment le si calme et si posé garçon qu'elle connaissait pouvait être dans cette maison ? Elle l'avait imaginé Gryffondor comme leur famille ou Serdaigle peut-être.

Dès lors, tout le monde eut l'habitude de voir Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy collés l'un à l'autre, en permanence.

Rose l'avait toujours pris de haut, s'interdisant de chercher à la connaître. James puis Lily lui avaient pourtant dit au fil des mois, puis des années qu'il n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie.  
Selon eux, Scorpius était sympathique. Et Albus ne jurait que par lui.

Elle réussit à l'ignorer avec plus ou moins de succès jusqu'à leur cinquième année. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle aimait à croire.  
En vérité, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, persuadée qu'il allait finir par agir comme son père. Elle avait entendu les histoires où Drago Malefoy se montrait méchant avec oncle Harry et elle s'attendait à ce que Scorpius finisse par faire la même chose avec Albus.

Mais Scorpius restait aux côtés d'Albus, se montrant même farouchement protecteur envers son ami. Il écartait sans pitié tous ceux qui voulaient profiter de la vulnérabilité du fils du grand Harry Potter.  
Albus n'était pas comme James. Il était plus renfermé, moins sûr de lui. Il n'était pas doué en Quiddich, il n'égalerait jamais son père ni son frère.

Rose passait donc beaucoup de temps à surveiller Scorpius. Elle avait fini par le connaître, et devait parfois avouer que sa méfiance n'avait pas de réel fondement.  
Aussi, peu à peu, elle acceptait se les rejoindre, lui et Albus, accompagnée de Lily et parfois de James. Elle faisait en sorte de l'ignorer un maximum, ne lui adressant jamais la parole.  
De la même manière, elle faisait en sorte d'ignorer le regard gris posé sur elle.

Ce que Rose ignorait était qu'Albus était peut être silencieux, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait eu de longues années pour observer sa cousine et son manège. De la même façon, il avait observé son meilleur ami, l'écoutant grommeler après la "harpie rousse".  
Il savait que Rose avait trop écouté tout ce qu'oncle Ron avait raconté. Et comme son père Rose mettait du temps avant de reconnaître ses torts.  
Scorpius lui, n'avait jamais détesté la jeune fille. Il était juste vexé qu'elle le juge sans chercher à le connaître. Il savait que son père n'avait pas été un saint de son propre aveu. Mais lui, il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal...

Et il s'était vite rendu compte que ni sa cousine, ni son meilleur ami ne pouvaient s'ignorer. Ils se cherchaient en permanence du coin de l'œil, s'épiaient. Leur langage corporel indiquait une toute autre histoire que ce qu'ils affirmaient haut et fort.

Albus s'en était amusé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Scorpius n'était pas à l'aise avec la situation. Il avait donc décidé d'améliorer les choses.

En bon Serpentard, il avait attendu les vacances. Puis, il avait discuté avec sa tante Hermione, et cette dernière avait été horrifiée du comportement de sa fille. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle en toucherait un mot à sa fille et Albus était rentré chez lui satisfait.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la gare pour retourner à Poudlard, Rose semblait agacée. Mais elle n'était pas hostile. Scorpius arriva rapidement et se précipita vers Albus.

Hermione regarda sa fille avec insistance, sourcil levé, et Rose haussa les épaules.

\- Salut Scorpius.

Le jeune homme se tourna si brutalement vers elle qu'Albus le retint par le bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, yeux écarquillés, la referma puis émit un gargouillement qui aurait pu passer pour un "Salut".

Hermione sourit, satisfaite et embrassa une dernière fois sa fille avant de les regarder monter ensemble dans le train.

Dans le compartiment, Scorpius resta étonnamment muet. Il s'installa aux côtés d'Albus et observa Rose d'un air méfiant comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose d'étrange de la part de la jeune fille.

Rose resta agréable, discutant avec son cousin. Albus souriait, heureux du changement.

A Poudlard, ils rejoignirent leurs maisons respectives et Scorpius attendit qu'ils soient seuls dans le dortoir pour commencer à parler.

\- Albus... C'est quoi le problème avec ta cousine ?  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, réprimant un sourire amusé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle m'a parlé !  
\- Elle t'a juste salué.

Scorpius resta pensif un long moment et Albus crut que la discussion était terminée. Mais Scorpius ajouta doucement presque à mi-voix.  
\- C'est la première fois...

Le lendemain, Scorpius resta pensif la journée entière. De temps en temps, il regardait Rose d'un air étrange, puis repartait dans ses pensées.

Le surlendemain, Albus se détendit. Scorpius semblait redevenu normal.  
Le blondinet semblait presque joyeux, détendu. Lorsqu'Albus s'inquiéta de savoir s'il allait bien, Scorpius balaya la question d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

Le soir même, Albus traîna Scorpius à la bibliothèque, où James, Lily et Rose étaient déjà installés. Scorpius adressa un sourire éblouissant à Rose et s'installa face à elle. La jeune fille rougit violemment, mais essaya de paraître détachée.  
Albus se rendit compte que Rose semblait étrange. Elle était bien plus silencieuse qu'à son habitude et elle était complètement distraire. Il échangea un regard avec sa soeur et Lily eut un léger sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'elle arborait quand elle savait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas conscience.

Après une heure à travailler, Albus se rendit compte que Rose - habituellement très studieuse - n'avait pas avancé son travail. De même Scorpius n'était pas réellement concentré.  
Lily donna le signal du départ d'un ton joyeux et entraîna James et Albus à sa suite. Rose et Scorpius suivaient.

Albus ne put voir ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais quand il se retourna, Rose était rouge et avait l'air énervée et Scorpius avait un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Les jours suivants, Albus se rendit compte de quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Rose et Scorpius avaient un comportement étrange l'un envers l'autre.  
Ils semblaient mener l'un contre l'autre une guerre silencieuse, parce qu'il n'avait entendu aucune parole agressive ni vu aucun geste déplacé. Mais tour à tour, il en voyait un avec un sourire satisfait l'autre semblant mal à l'aise ou en colère.

Lily semblait s'amuser de la situation et elle lui avait fait promettre de ne plus s'en mêler.

Il fallut une semaine supplémentaire à Albus pour commencer à comprendre la situation. Aussitôt, il attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart sous l'œil rond de Rose et Scorpius.

\- Lily ! Est-ce que Rose était en train de flirter avec mon meilleur ami ?

Le rire joyeux de Lily était une réponse en soi.  
\- Tu ne viens que de comprendre ?  
\- Mais... Mais ils se détestent !  
\- Pas tout à fait.  
\- Comment ça "pas tout à fait" ? Ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre depuis qu'ils se connaissent ! Rose a toujours été odieuse...  
\- Albus... Laisse les régler ça eux même.

Albus secoua la tête d'un air défait.  
\- Ça dure depuis combien de temps leur petit manège ?  
\- Tu veux dire leur petit jeu de séduction ? Depuis le retour des vacances ...

Lily repartit en riant, laissant un Albus stupéfait derrière elle.

Maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qui se tramait, l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux.

Il nota les échanges de regards.  
Les sourires éblouissants de Scorpius, si rares avant, qui en présence de Rose étaient trop fréquents. Quand il souriait de cette façon, ces yeux gris prenaient une teinte métallique et Rose rougissait invariablement.  
La jeune fille n'était pas en reste. Elle se mordillait la lèvre dès que le jeune homme la regardait, passait la main dans ses cheveux...  
Ils se frôlaient quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir, leurs doigts s'effleuraient quand ils se passaient un livre ou un parchemin.

Rose était perturbée. Définitivement perturbée.  
Quand sa mère était venue lui faire la leçon au sujet de Scorpius Malefoy, elle avait tout de suite deviné qu'elle devait cette mise au point à son cousin. Elle avait été dans un premier temps furieuse, mais sa mère avait fait en sorte de lui faire comprendre qu'Albus n'était pas forcément heureux de voir sa cousine se conduire si mal avec son meilleur ami.  
Après y avoir réfléchi, elle avait promis qu'elle ferait des efforts.

Bien entendu, sa mère le lui avait rappelé à la gare. Elle avait jubilé intérieurement en se rendant compte que le fait de le saluer l'avait rendu muet pour le trajet entier.

Et Rose ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment les choses avaient dérapé.

Au départ, ça avait été un stupide concours de civilités. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier en mettant fin à leurs politesses.  
Au départ, Rose avait plusieurs fois capitulé, folle de rage. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'en battant des cils ou en se mordillant la lèvre Scorpius perdait le fil de ce qu'il était en train de dire, lui assurant la victoire.

Leur petite guerre avait pris une nouvelle tournure, plus silencieuse et plus discrète. Et pourtant, Rose n'avait jamais autant rougi de sa vie. Le sourire de Scorpius lui donnait l'impression que son estomac se remplissait de papillons et son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade.

Elle avait découvert une nouvelle "arme" lors d'une séance de révisions, où quand, sous le charme d'un de ces fameux sourires, elle avait gardé le livre en main plus longtemps que nécessaire, provoquant le contact entre leurs doigts. Le sourire de Scorpius s'était aussitôt crispé et le jeune homme s'était empourpré.

Rose avait donc bien évidemment tourné ce qu'elle venait de découvrir à son avantage, lançant une offensive de charme qui laissait Scorpius presque bégayant.

Et de jour en jour, ils ne se préoccupaient plus que de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Rose devait avouer qu'elle aimait le voir perdre contenance et se troubler. Elle se sentait si puissante face à lui...

Parfois, dans la Grande Salle, elle laissait errer son regard en direction de la table des Serpentard. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle croisait un peu trop souvent un regard gris acier.  
Parfois il souriait, et elle devinait sans peine que son sourire était pour elle.

Rose avait entendu parler des aventures d'oncle Harry et de ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils avaient eu la détestable habitude de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu faisant perdre des points à leur maison.  
D'ailleurs, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais enfreindre le règlement.

Sauf qu'elle se sentait étouffer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Et elle ne voulait pas rejoindre son dortoir où ses camarades étaient en train de papoter.  
Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle avait chaud.

Sans penser un seul instant aux conséquences, elle sortit en douce et se glissa jusqu'à l'extérieur du château prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'au bord du lac, où elle se laissa tomber devant un arbre.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle contemplait la surface du lac quand elle sentit une présence. Elle se releva et s'apprêta à fuir mais bouscula une forme sombre et tomba.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se noyer dans les prunelles grises qu'elle avait appris à connaître si bien...  
\- Sco... Scorpius ?

Il était tombé à sa suite et se trouvait sur elle, l'observant un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors Rosie... Tu enfreins le règlement ?  
La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir quoi répondre. Scorpius était toujours si prévisible... Mais là, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble dans le parc en pleine nuit, il avait l'air totalement différent.

Il avait l'air dangereux, bien qu'elle se sente parfaitement en sécurité entre ses bras. Et juste avant que les lèvres du jeune homme ne se posent sur les siennes, Rose se demanda pourquoi au juste elle l'avait tant détesté au départ...

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


End file.
